The Rune Warrior
by Mordecai the Barman
Summary: AU, Harry is a Runic, and has been training since he was 6. Now 16 he is ready to combat the new menace of Voldemort with his startling powers. kindaish superpower!harry, ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was going through his normal training regime. Since the age of 6 when his Aunt had found out had Runic potential, he had been getting trained as a Rune Warrior, for the Runic Orders.

He could remember the day he had found out about his potential clearly, as if it were yesterday. He had just woken up in his Cupboard-under-the-Stairs, when he had noticed that the space seemed brighter than normal. Checking around the Cupboard he had seen a large glowing symbol on the ceiling, which to be quite frank had freaked him out.

He had made his way through the house to the kitchen as normal, but along the way he had seen several of the symbols glowing on the walls. When he reached his destination he quickly took up his duties as breakfast maker, but whirled quickly around when he heard his Aunt Petunia gasp. Silently praying that he hadn't done anything wrong, he led her to the table and gave her a glass of water. When it seemed like she had recovered he asked her what was wrong, and if he should call Mrs Figg, him being 6 he didn't really know what to do in an emergency, so his mind automatically jumped to his old baby-sitter.

His Aunt looked at him closely for a time, then quietly told him to start the breakfast, and that she would talk to him when her husband and Dudley were out.

She had sat him down and told him his family history.

His father had been a pureblood wizard, with a line stretching back for thousands of years, and he was one of the most highly ranked nobles in the wizarding world. His mother had been a muggleborn witch, or so almost everyone had thought. His maternal grandfather had actually been a man who had exiled himself from both the wizarding world, and another group of people, whom his Aunt had called The Runic orders. She informed him that, while it was a rarity, some people had both wizarding magic, and Runic Talent. His grandfather had been one of these people, though his talent in both areas was considered by most to be weak. he had exiled himself from both worlds because of the prejudice he had faced as being a mix of both worlds and for being weak. However it was in his grandfathers bloodline to produce powerful Runics, it was apparently his mothers, Harry's great grandmother, bloodline was weak, and it had caused both talents to wither.

Harry's mother had inherited her father's wizarding ability, and had become a moderately powerful witch, though she did not stand out much amongst the masses. Petunia however had inherited the full Bloodline power of Runic Talent, she was an immensely powerful runic, and only the fact that she had no interest in political power kept her from being the de facto leader of the Runic Orders.

She had moved on to explain to Harry how she was sure that he had in fact inherited both Talents, and in larger quantities than her father had. She thought this because in his few years of life, she had witnessed him perform several feats of accidental magic, and she knew he was powerful because he had performed a rare feat of magic, for an untrained wizard that is, and had apparated a short distance, something that took immense amounts of power without training.

As for his Rune power she could see him glowing with it. As a powerful Runic herself, she could see others Runic Auras.

At some point in the next week she had taken Harry away form her house and had brought him to where he now resided, The Training Halls for The Runic Orders.

There was more than one Order, the different Orders had different duties. For instance, he was being trained as a Warrior, so he would go to the Warrior Order, his Aunt was a Spy (the Runic Council has found that a man named Vernon Dursley had the blood of a notoriously evil magical family in him, even though they could not find any evidence that he was in the least magical, they wanted a watch kept on him just in case he turned evil. So they had his Aunt Petunia marry him), there were Healers, Researchers, Ritualists and many other.

He was now 16, and had completed his training. He was just preparing for his initiation, when he would be granted his Rank and position within his Order. Each Runic held a Rank, this Rank indicated how perful and knowledgable the person was in Runes. The more runic languages one mastered, the higher ones rank. Knowledge could push a persons Rank up without the power to use the knowledge, but sheer power could not give a person a high rank, they needed to know how to use it.

He himself had mastered many rune languages and had been found to be one of the most powerful Runics alive. He knew, to name but a few, Roman runes, Celtic runes, Norse Runes, Ancient Greek runes, Japanese runes, Chinese runes and he had aslo learnt Parseltongue runes, something that no one ese alive knew about.

And now that he was ready he gathered his courage and stalked out his room towards the Initiation Hall. Several other trainees were being initiated as well, though all into different Orders.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers, but could I ask someone to let me know in a review what ff.n's rules are about what you can and can't put into A/N's and stuff, cause I have seen many different things in my reading of fics. Further, athenakitty your question is answered in this chapter (oh and I am honoured that you are reading my story as damn near every otehr story I have read has at least one review by you.) And as for Sexi Silver bows your wish is my command milady. I am glad you are enjoying this fic. I would have emailed you, but unfortunately my email addy won't let me email hotmail accounts directly, I can only reply to them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as muchas the last.

Disclaimer (this is the only one I will do for the whole fic cause I think it is pointless to keep doing it): I don't own it, if I did, I would be living in the lap of luxury, rather than in a small house on the west coast of scotland, and I would be getting taught by private tutors, not having to go to the local secondary school each day, and I would NOT be worrying about my exams coming up starts to bite finger nails off. I don't have any intent to make any profit of any sort from this fic, any and all donations because of quality should be made to JKR her self.

And Now...Chapter 1 of "The Rune Warrior" (last chapter was a prolog)

Harry was kneeling before the Rune Council. He had just successfully demonstrated his grasp of over 12 different Rune languages, and his ability to cast them all. To say the least, he was proud of himself for what he had accomplished over the years of his training. He had also just watched 2 others become part of their Orders, both got the Rank of Master 1st Class. his cousin Dudley had managed to make it into the Order of Warders, and his best friend Mike had made it into the Order of Chaos, which was an achievement in itself.

"Harry James Potter, today you have shown that you hold a grasp of our powers that is matched only by the Council. Your prowess is astounding, your knowledge is very comprehensive, and you sheer power is amazing to behold." This came from the Head of the Council, who was not known to hand out such praise.

"Harry James Potter," this time from the man who sat wearing deep scarlet robes, all edged in golden runes, denoting him as the Warrior Order's Council representative, "It has been decided by this Council to confer upon you the Rank of Grandmaster 1st Class. As you know, this is the highest Rank one can achieve until one is placed on the Council. be sure that you, at all times, measure up to the expectations placed upon you, for this Council will not hesitate to remove your Rank if you fail in your duties to the Order of Warriors."

Again the Head of the Council spoke, "Arise Harry James Potter, 1st Class Grandmaster of the Runic Orders and recieve your first charge."

At this Harry stood, only his years of training in mental disipline allowed him to keep a clear face and head, all he wanted to do was jump around screaming and yelling in happiness.

As he stood, the magic in the room swirled and eddied around him, changing his robes from the pale grey of the trainee, to the deep crimson, with gold trim, and a silver rune on his breast, denoting his position as a Grandmaster 1st Class of the Warrior Order.

He was led into a side office form the ceremonial hall by his Head of Order.

"Harry," he began, a grandfatherly smile on his face as he looked at his favourite student, "Just know that I am proud of how much you have achieved. Now onto business, your first duty is to assume your Mantel in the Wizarding World. You have been trained up to graduate student level in your wizarding powers, so now you must take on your family duty as Head of House Potter. The Council has decided that you are to form a triad with 2 others, of your own choice, and you will become the Runic Orders ambassadors to the Wizarding World. We have decided the time is right to reveal ourselves to the general wizarding public. The older better informed, more influential wizards and witches know that we exist, but know next to nothing about us."

By this time both of them were sitting down, one on each side of the desk.

The Head of Order continued, "We have recently recieved inteligence that the dark wizard Voldemort, who killed your parents, has gotten his body back. Unfortunately the wizarding world is in a state of denial. Your main duty will be to act as a liason between ourselves and the Order of the Pheonix, a group dedicated to the defeat of Voldemort. First however, you must form your triad and go to the bank of Gringotts, when there, you must assume your heritage, so that you have some power in the wizarding world, to let you get things done."

With that, he shook Harry's hand and let Hary out through another door, this one leading into the Reception Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Weasley was standing on the main floor at Gringotts. He was standing guard there for the Goblins, his curse breaking experience giving him a variety of nasty curses that the Ministry did not know existed, therefor had not declared Dark, so he could use them on anyone who decided that Gringotts made a good place to cause trouble.

He was however, very board, mainly because nothing important was happening. The usual hussle and bussle was in effect, but it was only a lot of non-entities withdrawing money.

That was until a large glowing Rune appeared on a raised platform that had just popped into existence out of one of the walls. He started to walk towards it, so as to keep everyoen else away from it, until it could be confirmed as not dangerous.

(the Goblin Council Chambers)

"RATHNAR, HURRY UP AND GET READY, GRINGOTTS, BRITISH BRANCH, IS BEING CONTACTED BY THE RUNIC ORDERS!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. They're arriving on the Ceremonial Rune."

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Lets get over there." And with that Rathnar left with quite amazing speed for a being of 2 centuries old.

(back at Gringotts)

When Bill had arrived at the Rune, he had set up a Ward to stop any act of Magical Transportation from taking place.

But it wasn't long before what he thought to be impossible happened.His Ward broke. Now, Bill was a stroong wizard, he ahd to be in his business, so he thought that no one could break through his Wards. But this Ward just disappeared in a flash of light, leavingin its wake...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rathnar had just arrived via Goblin Teleportation and was rushing out onto the main floor which was filled with a deafening silence, when he saw a sight that actually scared him.

He saw a Grandmaster 1st of the Runic Warrior Order standing on the Rune, fury travelling off him in waves. Behnd him stood two 1st Class Masters, one of them a Warder, and the other was one of the one that scared him the most, a member of the Order of Chaos, the Runic Order's equivalent of the Department of Mysteries. You didn't generally live long if you pissed one of them off.

Thus it was a pale, or rather pasty, Goblin that approached the deligation.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the wait, I am in my first of 3 consecutive exam years at school, so I have a lot of work to do. It shouldn't happen too often but it will occasionally.

Harry noticed the Head Goblin walking over towards them, but he did not deflect his own attention from the hapless Bill Weasley. As soon as Rathnar was within hearing range Harry spoke up in an icy cold voice,

"My Lord Rathnar, would you mind informing me why you felt it necessary to have your guards put up a Ward to stop us transporting in? Perhaps the goblin race wishes to rethink its alliance with the Orders?"

At this mildly veiled threat Rathnar, if possible, went even pastier,

"My Lord Grandmaster, I am afraid I don't know what has happened, for I never approved such Wards for the Bank. I assure you that the Goblin race has every intention of keeping its alliance with the Orders intact. We shall get to the bottom of this immediately."

Harry scowled at the Head Goblin, but decided to let him off the hook for now,

"Very well Lord Rathnar, I shall let you deal with this, though I do expect it to be dealt with promptly and properly."

"Of course My Lord," as he said this Rathnar glanced at one of his assistants to get him on the case.

After an hour of being thoroughly chewed inside and out by senior goblins, and being told he was being demoted down to the lowest, and being given the warning that one more mistake would cost him his job, Bill was sitting the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though he had been out of the bank for over half an hour, he was still pale and shaky, which meant that his mother was doing her best impression of a mother hen with him.

Just after she had set down a cup of tea for him with strict instructions to drink it all whilst it was hot, Albus Dumbledore walked into the room with a look of concern on his face.

"Bill what happened? You told us yesterday that everything was fine with the goblins, but now your saying that you've been all but fired for trying to protect them. Please, lead me through exactly what happened whilst you were there"

So Bill started to explain from the point where he saw the Rune, till the strangers were lead away by the Head Goblin.

Harry, along with his two companions, walked out of Rathnar's office. He reflected on the past hour. Some parts of what happened he had known would happen for years, but other bits were a surprise. For instance he knew he would gain the title of Lord Potter, and through that a seat on the High Wizarding Council as well as on the Wizengamot, he also gained a lot of influence, economic and political. What he wasn't expecting was to be declared, during a blood rite to see what families he was heir to, the Heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All these titles gave him more influence and a seat each on the High Wizarding Council and the Wizengamot. He also gained a host of minor titles and Lordy of some lesser known families. He had gained several more Wizengamot seats, and could probably fill a full page with his signature now. so in a way he was happy, but in a way he was annoyed, because he hated being surprised. It meant he hadn't been as well prepared as he might have been.

As he headed out to the main floor to the awaiting Rune he took care to acknowledge every goblin they passed. it always helped to maintain ones reputation within an allied race.

Back at Runic Headquarters Harry was now in a meeting with his head of Order.

"Harry, or rather Lord Potter," he grinned, "You are now to take your Triad to Hogwarts. You will be serving as the official liaison between the Order of the Phoenix and the Runic Orders. But you MUST beware of Dumbledore. He is a very manipulating old man Harry, he will try to get you to look up to him, he will try to get you to worship him like everyone else. the Rune Orders have not had a good relationship with him in the past few decades, he seems to think he can boos us around like he does the Ministry, but we DO NOT let him. You must do the same. Stand your ground against him, guard your mind, he will attempt to use legilimency on you. If you do have problems then simply give us a call and I will come along and sort him out."

At this Harry grinned, if the Head Warrior was going to sort someone out, they wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

"Now then Harry, some side business. We have just located Balthasar," at this he had to stop to let Harry get his rage under control. The magic was flowing off him in angry waves, almost visible to the eye. His aura was visible and glowing a bright crimson with streaks of blue green and yellow through it. He was taking deep breaths and trying to get control again, before he lost control and destroyed everything.

"My apologies My Lord, please continue," Harry said this through gritted teeth once he got rid of his aura, though you could still feel it around him, it was no longer in sight. Balthasar had made his life hell, with a capital H. When Harry had come to the training centre Balthasar had just gained the Rank of 3rd Class Master in the Order of Chaos, he specialised in Ritualistic Runes. He had been assigned to teach basic runes to Harry's class, which Balthasar detested doing. He picked mercilessly on Harry, insulting him, his friends, his family, and especially his dead parents. Eventually he had been told to stop by a senior teacher, but he continued a merciless campaign against Harry, hurting in any way possible, sabotaging him whenever he could. Eventually he went too far though, and nearly killed Harry, and did kill several other members of his class. He was arrested, but he escaped, killing several of his guards, before stealing top secret research from the Order of Chaos. He was seen doing his by a group of 5 year olds, but he simply slaughtered them, and escaped. The Rune Orders had pronounced sentence upon him, to be carried out by any Runic from any Order, who found Balthasar.

"Quite all right Harry, now we have located him. he is teaching under an assumed name at Hogwarts, Ancient Runes of course. So when you get there, after you activate our Wards and Defences on Hogwarts, you can deal with him."

Harry gave a feral grin.

The rest of the time until September the First was spent by the Triad practising together, so they could work seamlessly as a group, in almost any situation.

It was the Start of term Feast at Hogwarts, and everyone was just starting to tuck into their food. The teachers were sitting up at the Top Table, Dumbledore looking as grand-fatherly as always, Snape looking more mean than ever before, and Umbridge was back for another year (people, please don't kill me. I am putting in bits and pieces from the other books, and it really was Harry that chased Umbridge out of Hogwarts. Lets just say that the DA didn't come about, and only select Ravenclaws and Gryffindors got anything in their OWLS and NEWTS because they were willing to study. So she is even less popular than Snape). The man that we know as Balthasar was sitting near Snape, and looked about as mean as Snape, his face pinched in the way a face does when someone lets of a stink bomb near-by.

All the chatter was interrupted when in the space between the House Tables and the Top Table a glowing Rune appeared. It glowed brightly for a moment dazing those who looked at it closely. Three figures appeared, cloaked and hooded inside the Rune, standing in a triangular formation. As the appearance of the figures steadied and the glow faded, though the Rune stayed where it was, the 3 people ignored the looks they were getting from everyone in the Hall, some of awe, some of fear and some of distinct hate (think Malfoy and the death nibblers).

The pale blue robed figure on the left of the group moved first, raising his staff in his right hand he boomed out "THE ORDER OF WARDERS DOES HERE-BY ORDER THE ACTIVATION OF THE RUNIC WARDS ON HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. LET IT BE SO!" With that he thumped the base of his staff down onto the floor, it making an unnatural boom when it struck the ground. A great deep blue flash filled everyone's vision, leaving in its wake glowing orange Runes covering the walls, before they slowly faded from sight.

Next the figure on the right, robed all in black, that raised his staff before shouting, his words infested with power, "THE ORDER OF CHAOS ORDERS THE ACTIVATION OF ITS RUNIC PROTECTION ON HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. LET IT BE SO!" He crashed his staff down, black light obscuring everyone's vision, leaving glowing Runes of multiple colours floating throughout the Hall before they faded from view.

Last the crimson and gold robed figure raised his staff and his voice echoed around the entire castle, "THE ORDER OF WARRIORS ORDERS THE ACTIVATION OF THEIR ACTIVE DEFENCES ON HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. LET IT BE SO!" His staff crashing to floor he blinded everyone with a Crimson light, leaving the Walls glowing crimson for a moment before the light faded.

Finally the 3 figures all turned to face each other, raising their staffs to touch each other in the air between them they boomed out together in voices that reverberated around the Castle and Grounds, "LET IT BE KNOWN FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARDS THAT THE RUNIC COUNCIL HAS GRANTED THEIR PROTECTION TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. ALL WHO DARE TO THREATEN THIS INSTITUTION WILL SUFFER FROM OUR HANDS. LET IT BE SO!" A great golden flash filled the Hall, leaving everyone momentarily stunned, whilst the 3 robed figures turned towards the Head Table in time to see Balthasar looking at them in shock...

A/N again I am sorry this took so long to write, but I have had homework pretty much every night for the next day. Also I go hit with mild writers block, which is why there isn't a conversation with the goblin, cause I just couldn't manage to write a goblin with heart trouble properly. oh well

reviews are appreciated

anyone who wished can contact me on YIM at mordecaithebarman, just say you are from here. I would actually like to have someone who would be willing to lend a bit of a hand with the story, just so i do get stuck I can ask you for advice and I ca get you to beta and stuff. thanks


	4. Chapter 4

The 3 Runics, their heads still hidden in their hoods, gazed up at the Head Table. However, the subject of their gaze was not Albus Dumbledore, as you would expect. It was Balthasar, the Ancient Runes teacher.

It was Harry that spoke first, "Master Balthasar," he hissed out through clenched teeth.

Balthasar's face went from scared to arrogant, "Potter! How dare you! Impersonating a Grandmaster, how despicable. I always knew you were hopeless. Your entire line is hopeless..."

Balthasar continued on like this for quite some time, using language that made even Snape pale slightly.

Eventually Harry got bored with it and roared "YOU WILL BE SILENT YOU MURDERING SCUM"

Which took everyone else in the hall barring the Runics by surprise.

Balthasar's eyes flashed, "YOU WILL REGRET THAT POTTER, I ONLY EVER DID ANYTHING FOR THE GOOD OF THE ORDERS."

"LIAR, THOSE CHILDREN YOU DESTROYED, THAT WAS FOR THE GOOD OF THE ORDERS? THE DESTRUCTION OF CENTURIES OF RESEARCH, WAS FOR THE GOOD OF THE ORDERS?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS, I DID IT SO IT HAD TO BE FOR THE GOOD OF THE ORDERS. BESIDES, MY MASTER ORDERED ME TO DO IT."

Everyone could felt the shock emanating from the 3 other Runics, Harry asked quietly,

"Your Master? Kindly tell me you are not serving that despicable piece of half-blood scum?"

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER"

Balthasar stood up, and flicked his wand at himself, replacing his Wizarding Robes, with his Runic Uniform, and is wand with his staff.

At this point in time Dumbledore, who had been in shock like everyone else, though more from the sudden increase in the strength of the Wards, than from the actions of those around him, stood and said quite calmly, "Now now gentlemen, perhaps we can just take this to my office, and not further disturb the feast."

But Balthasar ignored him and swept down onto the floor, level with the Triad. He stood facing them and started to chant. The language he was chanting in struck pure terror into the hearts of everyone in the area who heard it. Even the Triad could not understand what was going on, that was until Balthasar slammed his staff down to the floor, a glowing black pentacle appearing around him, filled with all sorts of Runes.

All 3 Runics stared in horror, before as one pulling down their hoods and shouting, "NO BALTHASAR, YOU KNOW THE PENALTIES FOR DOING THIS. DON'T LET YOUR HATE RULE YOU. STOP THIS NOW! WHILST YOU HAVE A CHANCE. DON'T SACRIFICE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF YOUR HUMANITY."

Balthasar merely smiled at them as he continued to chant.

Harry, realising what he would have to do, grimaced. It would involve him giving up one of his secrets, but there really was only one was to destroy a Demon summoned from the second inner ring of Hell, one of the most powerful and evil beings in existence.

He let go of his power.

Letting the entire hall see a sight that only he and his Head of Order had ever seen before. His Aura spread out from him, a great golden field of energy, with 4 large streaks in the colour of the 4 houses. He yelled in a great voice filled with power, "WARDER, DEFEND THE WIZARDS, THEY DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST IT. MAGICKER," the common way of referring to a member of the Order of Chaos, "DO WHAT YOU CAN TO BIND IT'S POWER, I SHALL ATTEMPT TO COMBAT IT."

Harry ignored all that was happening around him, the student's screams, as the demons terror causing power started to manifest ahead of the corporeal form. He also tuned out the shouts from the Head table, the teachers, except Professor Flitwick, shouting that they could deal with it, when a 16 year old said he could. He tuned out the humming as a great cerulean blue manifested itself across the hall, dividing the students and teachers from the demon. He focused passed the harsh chanting that was coming from Balthasar, and there waves of power spreading like strong ripple in a pond from the summoning pentacle. He focused solely on his power, settling himself comfortably within his vast power core. He was about to carry out one of the few rituals that would work. The one he was going to use was a simpler to use one, but required vast amounts of power, usually taking as many as 5 or 6 Runics to cast it even weakly. Even with his large amount of power, dwarfing even that of Dumbledore, he could not be sure of a result.

Quickly and quietly he started to chant in Latin, the language of light magic. (I am simply going to write a translation of the Latin, as much as I like the language, it would make no sense for me to post up a grammatically incorrect piece of writing that few could even read or understand.)

"Come Spirits of the Phoenix,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Body of the Phoenix,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Power of the Phoenix,

Come and remember thy duty,"

At this point a great resounding Phoenix song came sweeping through the hall, giving courage to those behind the shield. But just to manage this stage had drained Harry of at least half his power, and he had 3 more stages to perform.

But what took him by surprise was the form of Filius Flitwick standing up on the Top Table, holding a Runic's staff, literally glowing with his own power. Harry suddenly recognised him, he was one of the secretive Masters, in this case Grandmaster 2nd Class, who's duty was to go on more secretive missions for the Council. They had no specific Order, but served the Council equally. They were all immensely respected.

Flitwick's voice came out quiet, but filling the hall, not half as squeaky as it normally was.

"Come Spirits of the Unicorn,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Body of the Unicorn,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Power of the Unicorn,

Come and remember thy duty,"

A soft presence filled the hall, and a white light started to form around the summoning pentacle. Flitwick drooped slightly from the power outage, but Harry was ready for the next part,

"Come Spirits of the Angel,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Body of the Angel,

Come and remember thy duty,

Come Power of the Angel,

Come and remember thy duty,"

The light brightened to a frightening intensity, surrounding the Summoning completely.

But just before they both started to simultaneously chant the last part, the summoning entered the final stage, the forming of the physical body. This meant that both Runics had to expend more power to keep the light from dimming, their enormous power outage charring the walls and floor, causing everyone's hair to stand on end. The other 2 members of the Triad could only watch and do their duty given them by Harry. Dudley poured more energy into his shield, protecting the wizard from the power flowing through the air. Mike started to chant also, but in the language of chaos itself. He tried to lock away the power of the demon, imprisoning the power elsewhere, in a great dome back at his Order headquarters, filling the dome with siphoned off black power. This would also let the Order know that someone in the Order was fighting a demon too strong for them. They would only have to trace the line of power back to Hogwarts to find them.

Harry was still oblivious to it all. He was wrestling with the power of the great being of evil, trying to contain it within the field of light. Suddenly he felt the power he was fighting start to weaken and he realised that Mike was managing to bind it. He hoped it was enough.

Flitwick also felt it, and they both started to chant together, loudly this time.

"SPIRITS OF LIGHT,

GATHER TOGETHER AND DEFEND THY REALM,

BODIES OF LIGHT,

GATHER TOGETHER AND DEFEND THY REALM,

POWERS OF LIGHT,

GATHER, COMBINE, AND DESTROY THAT WHICH THREATENS YOU WITH EVIL."

Both were too busy concentrating on keeping their rapidly diminishing power flowing, to see the sight that shocked everyone in the hall, including Dumbledore and the Runics.

The air was filled with Phoenixes of different colours and shading, swirling around each other, singing their song, so that it was almost deafening. Floating stationary in the air just below the Phoenixes were 10 Angels. Their white gowns blazing with Holy Light, their voices lifted in harmony sending the power of their Holiness at the evil contained within a ring of pure white Unicorns, much larger than normal Unicorns. They all faced in towards the demon that had just managed to attain full form when the chant was complete, forcing it to remain stationary, lest it ram itself onto the pure light of the Unicorn horns.

Lastly, coming from both Flitwick and Harry, was a great rushing river of pure lightness. It seemed to be past white, simply light. It flowed from their outstretched staffs, in waves of about 5 feet or so across, heading for the Demon, striking it and covering it in glowing power. The demon soon began to scream in pain, the horrible keening sound making many of the students and a few professors retch.

The demon eventually after what seemed like an hour to the 2 Runics, but was more like 3 minutes, exploded into a great dark cloud, causing Balthasar to howl and stagger as he was hit with the backlash of his failed summoning.

The dark cloud was being struck constantly with light, making it shrink and start to disappear altogether.

As soon as it was gone, the pentacle vanished in a flash of darkness, obscuring all vision for a second. Harry was almost ready to collapse, but he managed to stagger towards the seemingly diminished body of Balthasar, supporting himself with his staff. When he reached Balthasar he caw that the man was still alive, even if only barely. Speaking aloud to no-one in particular he stated in a dull exhausted voice,

"The Demon is gone. The danger is over. Warder you may release the shield. My thanks to you Master Flitwick for the assistance. I would advise you just to let this man die as he is. If you try to save him, when he recover, and I don't doubt that he would just to spite me, he would be totally powerless, less powerful than the lowest squib. The Runic Council has already sentenced him to death for his numerous crimes. If you save him it will only be for him to die in greater pain from the anticipation of death."

After his small speech he collapsed to floor, exhausted physically and mentally.

The last few things he heard were the crash of Flitwick falling off the table, the voice of Dumbledore trying to restore order, a voice from the students saying about how she wondered what had happened, and how dare a mere 16 year old prevent Dumbledore form saving them. He also heard a boys voice whining about complaining to his father.

A/N This story is now on hold until I can get some inspiration. If you have any ideas you would like to see conveyed, please email me on the addy provided in my authors page. I am sorry for any distress this causes, but I started to write this without any clear plan in mind, and I have run out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know its been a long time, and that I said this fic was abandoned, but I got a sudden flash of inspiration upon reading over what I had previously written. I don't know if another chapter is likely to come at any time in near future, but I reckon I would like to tie up the fic in a not too large number of chapters. Let me know by review or email if you have any ideas or would like to take a gander at writing the rest of the fic. 

The first thing that Harry became aware of was the fact that the room he was in was white. Pure white, and blindingly so at that. This meant that he wasn't in the infirmary at the Runic Training HQ, it was specifically painted in any colour but white, it changed a semi-regular basis, usually to a pastil shade of some sort. More relaxing for the patients apparently.

The next thing was the argument coming from over at the other side of the room, which was getting progressively louder. He recognised one of the voice vaguely, then it hit him, everything that had happened.

He drew the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Then he recognised the voice, and sat up so abruptly that he was hit by a spell of dizziness and needed to rest for a moment before he could really see anything.

The voice was that of the mysterious head of the Order of Chaos. Harry had only heard him the once, at his initiation to Rank, the man had spoken about how he was sure Harry would do his Order proud.

All the conversation in the room had stopped, and Harry realised that there had been several more quiet ones going on. Harry looked around and saw 3 distinct clumps of people. One was to the left of his bed, one to the right, and a smaller group was at the base of his bed. To his left were a number of Runics, mainly Warriors and Magickers. To his right were people he didn't recognise, all wearing wizard robes, and since they all had a phoenix feather somewhere on said robes he assumed they were part of the Order of the Phoenix. The smaller group was a mixture of Runics and Wizards. He saw Dumbledore, a man wearing the Minister for Magic's robes, a man wearing the robes of the Head Auror, the Head Warrior of the Orders, the Head of the Order of Chaos and also Grandmaster Flitwick. They appeared to have been in an argument as to what had happened and what would happen next.

Dumbledore seemed to be trying to keep to the middle ground, whilst trying to calm everyone else down. The Minister for Magic, a man named Fudge if Harry remembered correctly, was fuming with anger, and appeared to have been calling for Harry's arrest or some such nonsense. The Head Auror, who Harry didn't recognise, had really taken a side, but seemed to respect the power of the Runic Orders above any other considerations in the matter. All the Runics were angry, flashing their power like a warning signal and almost glowing with power.

The first person to speak after Harry sat up was Fudge, who turned to the Head Auror, "Arrest that boy Scrimgeour. He's a danger to the Wizarding World!"

The Head Auror, seemingly a man named Scrimgeour, merely shook his head, before pinching his eyes shut as though in pain from dealing with the Minister's idiocy. "Sir, we have no grounds for arresting him. He has committed no crime, he had harmed no one."

Fudge cut him off before he could continue, "Harmed no one eh? What about that poor wizard over their, lying near death because this merciless madman stripped him of his power. Goodness knows what he did with that power, probably added it to his own magic."

This time it was Fudge who was cut off, by the Head of the Order of Chaos, "Listen, you incompetent, little buffoon. That...that thing in the bed over there has been pronounced guilty of numerous crimes by the Runic Council. HE. IS. DEAD. Even though the Headmaster here decided to disregard the wise advise of Grandmaster Potter and stabilise the life force of Balthasar, he is as good as dead. The Council will take him into custody as soon as he is lucid, at which time sentence shall be carried out. What Grandmaster Potter did, apart from being an amazing feat of power, was prevent an Arch Demon from entering this world. I'm sure that if your small mind cannot comprehend the seriousness of that happening, the Headmaster here would be more than willing to explain to you in small words exactly how grave an occurrence that would be. Headmaster?"

"Of course Lord Magicker," ah, though Harry, so he is familiar with the Orders, "Minister, an Arch Demon can only be summoned from the 1st, 2nd or 3rd inner rings of Hell. If I recall correctly you were one of the few students to sit NEWT History of Magic, so you should know that Hell is divided into 9 outer levels and 7 inner levels. The nearer to the centre you get, the more powerful the demons get, and the greater the sacrifice required. I seem to remember that to summon from the 1st inner level requires that the summoner be devoured by the summoned demon upon completion of the ritual. If the ritual had been completed it would have required us to carry out one of the equivalent Light Rituals, summoning one of the Guardian Saints from the inner circles of Heaven. That sort of ritual would have required an immense personal sacrifice, which would have to be completely willing on the part of the summoner. As one of the few wizards with the knowledge and power to conduct such a ritual, I would have had to sacrifice almost all of my power, leaving me a near squib, to successfully summon a being of great enough power to stop the demon. Young Mr Potter here managed to somehow banish the demon without carrying out such a ritual. I personally don't know how he did so, but it must have required great power on his part..."

Once again Fudge cut in, "Ah hah, great power on his part Dumbledore. By your own words, greater power than you yourself have. How could a 16 year old boy, not even a trained wizard, have such power unless they have been carrying out dark rituals to gain it. Suspicion of carrying out Dark Practices is good enough for an arrest Scrimgeour, not do your job or I'll replace you with someone who will."

This time Harry spoke up to defend himself, "Minister Fudge. Dark Practices? If you had bothered to do any investigation, you would find that I banished that demon using a Holy Ritual. I summoned Phoenixes! Angels! In the name of all the Greater Gods man, I summoned the Guardian Unicorns! Do you think these Light and Holy beings would allow themselves to be summoned by a person even so much as slightly _tainted_ by the Dark Arts? I do hope that you will seriously consider what you do next Minister Fudge, because not only do you have the chance to dangerously offending the Rune Orders, but also of offending a member of the High Wizarding Council, I hold 5 seats on the Council man! Show some intelligence, I would only need to garner 3 more votes to have to removed from office."

Fudge turned a very pale puce colour, before turning and storming out of the Hospital Wing, glaring at everyone he past. He turned at the door and stared fixedly at Scrimgeour. "Sort this out Rufus, or its _your _neck that the blade shall fall on."

Harry, having gotten over his dizziness, swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He was still wearing his scorched and power wasted robes, but with a quick sketch of a rune and a murmured word of power they were good as new. He joined the group at the end of his bed and suggested that they retire to the Headmasters office so as to discuss what would happen next.

In the office Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and gestured for everyone else to take a seat in front of him. "Now gentlemen, I do hope that we can sort this situation out like _adults_ and not be reduced to squabbling like children. I believe we all owe a word of thanks to Mr Potter for saving us from a potentially disastrous situation. Without your intervention we would have been hard pressed to take care of the demon."

"Headmaster Dumbledore," spoke up the Head Warrior for the first time, "I am well aware of how low in esteem you hold the Runic Orders, but please do not deny our member their proper titles. Grandmaster Potter is one of our youngest ever Grandmaster's, and he also one of our most power Warriors. Address him with the respect due, as he will address you with all due respect to your titles and stations."

"But of course Lord Warrior," Dumbledore bowed his head in acknowledgement of the mild chastisement, "Now that _Grandmaster_ Potter has rejoined the wizarding world, I think it would be appropriate for him to come to his rightful place as a student here at Hogwarts. He will of course have to do a lot of work to catch up with the other 6th years, but I'm sure he will manage it in time to take his NEWT's at the end of next year." Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly fashion at Harry before continuing, "I happen to know a couple of students that I am sure would be more than willing to help tutor you in your subjects." Dumbledore took the shocked silence of the Runics as assent, whilst Scrimgeour was mentally chuckling at the Headmaster's naivety. "I think we can dispense with the need to sort you into a House, we'll just place you in Gryffindor shall we? Yes, I'm sure you will fit in their just fine. As for your subject, if you could let me know what subjects you would wish to take at breakfast tomorrow morning, I would be most obliged. Now that that is sorted out gentlemen, might I bid you all a good night, I have a lot of work to do what with the incident earlier and all..."

Harry was stunned, Dumbledore seemed to be incapable of accepting that he, Harry, was more than a simple school student. Before he could speak up however, the Lord Magicker did.

"I don't know what game you think you are playing Dumbledore," he said, carefully enunciating each individual syllable, a Scottish accent sounding through as he spoke, "but it isn't going to work. If you would care to think back to the letter that we sent you, we told you to expect our Ambassador at the welcome feast. Who arrived at the welcome feast? Grandmaster Potter did. HE is our Ambassador, and you will _treat_ him as such. He will be accorded all due respect and assistance he requires by both yourself, and the Ministry Mr Scrimgeour, is that understood?"

Dumbledore blinked, but before he could speak, Harry did.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, if you care to check the Ministry records, you will see that I have OWLs and NEWTs in several subjects. I attained O's in NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts, NEWT Ancient Runes and NEWT Arithmancy. I gained E's in NEWT Charms, NEWT Transfiguration and NEWT Care of Magical Creatures. I also managed to gain an A in NEWT Potions. 3 O's, 3 E's and an A. More than enough to go into any profession I should choose, not that it matters seeing as I am _already _ah... gainfully employed by the Runic Orders. I had planned for myself and my Triad to work out of Hogwarts, but if that is a problem, I'm sure that Mr Scrimgeour here would have no problem finding me office space at the Ministry?"

Scrimgeour was taken aback at being thus addressed, having thought to stay out of the confrontation, but managed a quick nod of the head. Dumbledore didn't appear overly happy at the prospect of not having Harry directly under his thumb as a student, it would negate a lot of his influence over the boy. But if what he said was true, and he did have 7 NEWTs then there was nothing Dumbledore could do. Seeing the look of resignation upon Dumbledore's face the Head of the Order of Warrior's spoke up.

"Now that that is settled, I believe my colleague and I have business elsewhere." He turned to Harry, "Grandmaster Potter, we shall take Balthasar with us and see to his fate. Continue with your assignment and take care. Voldemort is dangerous, but you may still have enemies closer than you would otherwise wish for."


End file.
